Simei MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 December 1989 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=4 | former=Tampines South }}Simei MRT Station is an above ground Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) station on the East West Line in Singapore. On the East West Line, this station is between Tampines and Tanah Merah stations. This station is physically located between Simei Street 1 and Simei Street 3, at the center of the neighbourhood of Simei, which in the eastern Singapore, and just south of the new town of Tampines. Simei was the easternmost MRT station on the MRT system from 16 December 1989 to 10 January 2001, before the opening of Expo. The station is wheelchair friendly, with elevators and wheelchair ramps. The MRT station has been upgraded in October 2004. History As with most of the above-ground stations built in the past along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors to prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks. After several successful test at Jurong East, Yishun and Pasir Ris and eventually, installation of the half-height screen doors. All of the screen doors have since been installed and went into operation on 3 July 2011. SMRT said there was a 30-minute train service delay between Pasir Ris and Tanah Merah on April 13, 2012 due to a fault on a westbound train between Tampines and Simei. The train travelling behind the stalled train was used to assist it. Passengers on board the stalled train alighted at Simei at 7.36 pm, while passengers on the assisting train alighted at 7.43 pm. The station was installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans, which have been in operation since 9 July 2012 together with Pasir Ris. From 1 September 2017, cash top ups are no longer accepted at Passenger Service Centres. Platforms Simei has two elevated platforms in an island platform arrangement. Half-height platform screen doors has been installed for the safety of the commuters from March to June 2011, and retrofitted HVLS fans to keep them cool. It is also turned on for 24 hours as though they have a sleeping accommodation here. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times and key messages, and has RATIS 2.0. Escalators, lifts and stairs connect the Platform level to the Ticket Concourse level below. In addition, Simei MRT Station also had been upgraded with new queue lines. Concourse The station has a ticket concourse that has faregates changed to TITAN Faregates since March 2014 after the older 1st generation faregates were spoilt since November 2010 almost everytime. In addition, Simei has the automatic wider faregates. This MRT station has priority queues under SMRT which has been there since September 2014. Additional basic features such as SMRT SNAP-REP and iView screens from SMRT are also being introduced. Security guards are visible at the MRT station concourse, and the person that you met the most is similar to David Chai. General Ticketing Machines allows commuters to top-up cards, together with the Passenger Service Centre, where commuters may make ticket inquiries or perform card payment. Toilets are located in the Level 1, together with NTUC Foodfare retail shop, and 7-Eleven retail shop. Bicycle racks are visible outside the Simei MRT Station. Similarly, Transcom officers are seen patrolling in the Simei area. Station layout Exits There is only one exit to Simei Street 3. You can only go by either lift or escalator, and is walkable access to Eastpoint Mall. *A: Eastpoint Mall, Changi General Hospital, ITE College East, Block 123 Tampines Street 11, Novotel Simei, Modena, Double Bay Residences MRT Disruption In the event of MRT breakdown involving Simei MRT Station, rail replacement services are activated to ply affected stretches of the East West Line. The signboards for the rail replacement services and bus services to their MRT stations can be visible outside the station entrance. Taxi stands Exit Road Provisions A Simei Street 6 (outside Eastpoint Shopping Mall) Taxi stand A Simei Street 3 (outside Simei Stn) Pick-up/drop-off point Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Tampines Category:Simei Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations